Ghost
:This article is about the game unit. For the lore behind the Ghost, see Ghost Program. |airattack=10 |armor=0 |range=7 (9 in Bunker) |sight=9 (11 upgrade) |detect= |cooldown=22 }} Ghosts are Terran covert operatives known for their psychic abilities. Overview Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who were quarantined by the Terran Confederacy and trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural phsyical strength and endurance. Conscripts who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations then served as commandos and assassins. Standard Confederate practice was to implant Psychic Dampeners into all Ghosts as a safeguard against insubordination,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. however these implants could be disabled.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Ghosts channeled their psionic energies through their Hostile Environment Suit, a specialized skinsuit laced with psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber, to augment their physical capabilities.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A cloaking device and requisite power supply were frequently issued as well. At the fall of the Confederacy, the standard Ghost armament was the C-10 Canister Rifle, firing 25mm HE rounds in addition to more specialized ordnance such as lockdown missiles. Ghosts were frequently tasked to locate targets for and provide targeting for tactical nuclear strikes. Their reconnaissance role was aided by cybernetic enhancements to their eyes. Spectres :Main article: Spectres After the Brood War some Ghosts were exposed to terrazine gas, a substance known to drive genetic mutation in psychics. This was part of General Horace Warfield's Project Shadow Blade. The result were "enhanced" Ghosts known as Spectres.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Game Unit StarCraft The Ghost is a support unit. Its attack and vitality are unremarkable for the cost. Ghosts are especially effective against protoss and terran armies due to Lockdown. Ghosts however, are still very fragile units and do very little damage to armored units. Their attack however, is still highly effective against lightly armored units such as Marines and Zealots. Countering Ghosts requires the usual vigilance and strategies against cloaking and spellcasters. Abilities *Nuclear Strike ** Starting ability ** Requires: Arm Nuke ** Deploys a nuclear missiles at a given location. The Ghost must stand still for 10-15 seconds to successfully target the missile. Nuclear launches are announced by the audio and visual message "Nuclear Launch Detected" and the target location is visible to all players by a flashing red dot. If the Ghost is interupted before the process finishes, the nuclear missile is wasted. Without Ocular Implants, the Ghost's targeting distance is within the blast radius. * Lockdown ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Covert Ops ** Energy Cost: 100 ** Disables a mechanical unit for short period of time. Useless against Zerg. * Personal Cloaking ** Cost: 100 100 ** Researched at: Covert Ops ** Energy Cost: 25 (+ 1 more per second to remain cloaked) ** Allows the Ghost to cloak. Ghosts may attack and use their abilities while cloaked. Upgrades * Infantry Weapons * Infantry Armor * Ocular Implants ** Cost: 100 100 ** Upgraded at: Covert Ops ** Increases Ghost sight from 9 to 11. Allows the Ghost to use Nuclear Strike from beyond the blast radius. * Moebius Reactor ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Covert Ops ** Increases maximum Ghost energy by 50. Quotations : See: StarCraft I Ghost Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] The player-character in the game was a Ghost named Nova. Ghosts were also a playable 'class' in multiplayer. Psionic powers * CloakSource: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08.2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * Psionic sight ** Allows the Ghost to see through walls and spot weak points in armor and security features. Weapons * AGR-14 Assault Rifle2006-02-2. Weapons. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BOSUN FN92 Sniper Rifle * E-11 Lockdown Device * PsybladeBlevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BE-3 Sticky Grenades * E-16 Lockdown Grenades * Tactical Nuclear Launchers using a psyblade]] Calldowns * ArcliteGoldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * EMP burst * Identify * Irradiate * Nuclear Strike * Yamato Cannon StarCraft II Ghosts gain some new abilities suiting their role as special forces troopers. They also have a higher rate of fire.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Blizzard Entertainment is planning on giving them lore-based abilities from novels, graphic novels and a previous project.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Ghosts are trained at a Barracks with an attached Tech LabXordiah. 2007-11-06. Discussion Topic: The Terran Ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums (Europe). Accessed 2007-11-06.Karune. 2007-11-07. November Discussion Topic: New Terran Ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-11-07. and require a Ghost Academy.2008-06-28. Terran Tech Tree. SC2GG. Accessed 2008-06-28. Ghosts may be available earlier in tech tree, but abilities like Cloaking would only be available afterwards.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. Abilities * Cloaking ** Ability Cost: 25 plus 1 per second * Nuclear Strike ** Similar to the ability in StarCraft I, but does a flat 800 damage to units and structures, regardless of their maximum HP.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-05. Launching player sees a large red symbol on the target area while the opponent only sees a red dot.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. * Sniping ** Ability Cost: 50 ** Deals 50 damage to light units + 100 damage vs light armor, giving it the ability to instantly eliminate smaller units, such as Marines, in single shots but will do almost nothing to armored units such as Ultralisks."Snipe does a lot of damage to 'light armor' units that are biological. To an Ultralisk, it will do nearly nothing." Karune. 2008-006-19. Snipe Ultralisks. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-19. It cannot penetrate an Infestor's Dark Swarm. Units under Dark Swarm do not take damage from Snipe in the current build of the game. Karune. 2008-05-22. snipe and dark swarm? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. * EMP shotZetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. ** Ability Cost: 100 ** This upgrade enhances attacks against Protoss and energy-using units.Karune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. It is an area of effect attack which works exactly like the Science Vessel's ability.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-21. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-21. *Energy Detection ** Ghosts passively detect units with an energy bar, even within the fog of war,Karune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26. up to a range of 30. This does not enable them to target or Snipe opponents within the Fog of War.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Known Ghosts :Main article: Known Ghosts References * 2005-11-29. Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units